


The Fire can’t freeze.

by DavyWer



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Author's Favorite, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a day like any other, the sun rose in the east and had gone to the west. The Evening had come and its dark coat had wrapped around all, letting the shadows found place where before there was light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire can’t freeze.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il Fuoco non può gelare.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532974) by [DavyWer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyWer/pseuds/DavyWer). 



> Wrote just for fun. Hope u'll like it :)  
> srr for all the errors XD

The Fire can’t freeze.

“Sometimes I feel I've got to

Run away I've got to

Get away

From the pain that you drive into the heart of me

The love we share

Seems to go nowhere

I've lost my lights

I toss and turn I can't sleep at night…”

“Don't touch me please

I cannot stand the way you tease

I love you though you hurt me so

Now I'm going to pack my things and go..”

 

 

It was a day like any other, the sun rose in the east and had gone to the west. The Evening had come and its dark coat had wrapped around all, letting the shadows found place where before there was light.  
  
But not everyone could say the same. Someone in the small town of Mystic Falls, hadn’t lived a normal day. It was a dark evening, as the souls of those who were in that woods.

Everyone was there, he was happy to see them there. Felix was perhaps a word not suitable to describe his state of mind, but knowing that they were all there for him, it could make him less sad.  
  
He looked at them, moving from one face to another. Someone was crying as Elena who was upset and hugged Stefan, others tried to meet his gaze, like Jeremy and Caroline, then look away and hide their sadness, while others just stared at him.

Only _one_ of them was trying to hide his emotions. That fake smile however, did not hide his feelings. He knew him too well, he could deceive others but not him.  
  
All gathered for him. Too bad it was not a party. There were no balloons or wacky pointed hats, would not enter any cake, no one had bought some gifts and there would be no desire to express.  
  
They were there to accompany him on his journey, his _last_ trip.

A journey, well he would not have visited any city or bought souvenirs and met famous people shopping. It was _the_ trip would not go back.  
  
Alaric had never imagined his funeral, normally a man of thirty-four do not think about death. He was not depressed and did not think to call it quits. But fate had decided otherwise for him.  
  
What a mocking joke, have an alter ego who wanted to kill all those he loved. To protect those he cared about was to silence that part of himself, but he could not gag, there was no medicine that could keep it at bay.

He had to die. His heart would slow down the beat and then it would stop. His dark side and his true self, united in the final duel.  
  
It was all the fault of the ring. Had saved him many times, too many.  
  
The price was high and now was paid. Was an excessive debt that was collected by a ruthless creditor.  
  
At the end could no longer look at them, too many eyes that peered. He forced himself into a small smile and turned away. He went and hid in the crypt at all. Just in time, before the tears could sail his face.

He rubbed the back of his hand, first on one eye and then on another. He did not want him to see him like that. He wanted to be strong and bold, he wanted to ... he didn’t  know what he wanted, it was all so strange.  
  
He sat down on the floor with his back against the stone. He could see the dark wooden door to his left, and just hoped it would not open.  
  
He could not hold back his emotions, not if the two of them were left to themselves. Not with him that with a look could dig and set on fire his soul and his heart.

………………………………………………..

Damon was next to Alaric and looked in front of him, there were those who knew the man and with whom he had shared his adventure.  
  
He could not think, it was so absurd, now it all seemed so pointless.  
  
Everything had lost its meaning, _his_ sun would soon extinguished forever.  
  
The only thing he could do was smile and groped to hide his pain. Alaric turned to him and prayed that Damon could not read his soul.  
  
He hoped that in that damn evening, he did not understand how he felt, that he could not read him in as he always had.  
  
Alaric looked at him for a few seconds, the vampire saw that his eyes were full of tears. The man turned around and headed in the mausoleum. Damon followed him with his eyes until he saw him disappear inside the building.  
  
The group broke up, some of them went away on their own, others clung to each other and walked away slowly.

 _He_ would remain. He knew that Alaric did not want to, but he would never have made a different choice. It was the last time he would see him and would write every second of that bloody night in his memory. In the centuries have traced those memories, would have reveled in his pain. It would keep him company.  
  
Centuries, an infinite amount of time, compared to the years that Alaric had lived. His death was a rock, an obstacle unbearable. Damon felt helpless, his beloved, he did not want the gift of eternal life. He did not want to become a vampire, could not get that to which, for most of his short life, he had been chasing.  
  
He told him he could not run the risk that, in his new immortal life, would follow him also his alter ego, turning in his worst nightmare.  
  
Damon had not insisted, it was no use, he was not arguing that he wanted to spend their last few hours together.  
  
They made love for hours, until exhausted to lie down and stay tight embrace, and when it was time to go away, their fingers had lingered over each other, and then separate.

He decided that he would allow a few more minutes, then he entered the crypt.  
  
A few stupid minutes that seemed never to end.  
  
Damon slowly got up, left the stone on which he sat, and that had done him company, he went to the tomb, he opened the big door and entered.  
  
Alaric was sitting to his right, his back resting against the wall and the left leg stretched out, while the right was bent at an angle and placed under the other.  
  
The room was lit by the light of the candles, surely an idea of the girls, and on a small altar was placed a bottle of bourbon and a small bottle whose liquid was gone.  
  
Alaric had ingested the poison that would bring slowly his body to fade away.  
  
Their eyes met, while Damon exceeded. He took the bottle of bourbon and then sat down beside him.

He drank from the bottle and then handed it to Alaric. The man looked at it and then brought it to his lips, after all he knew with certainty that would not have been the alcohol to kill him.  
  
The words were still on his tongue, but they could not make their way and come out.  
  
The silence was unbearable, it was made heavy by awareness of the imminent farewell.  
  
Would all be over. Alaric put the bottle between him and Damon.  
  
"Do you think you'll remember me?." Alaric had broken voice, he turned to his lover and looked wistful. Damon claimed his gaze.  
  
"Always." There was no doubt in his answer.  
  
"No, when the centuries will pass by and the time we spent together, has not been nothing more than a blink of an eye, tell me will you still remember me?." His eyes were bright, but his glance remained firmly.  
  
"Always. No matter how many mortal lives pass away, you will always be with me. "

Damon approached the beloved and kissed him. Sweet and intense, delicate and long. A kiss full of love.  
  
"Did not I ever tell you, but you were the true love of my life. There were times when I did not want to admit it, others where I was angry with myself and tried to counter this feeling, but the only reality is that you will be forever the best part of my life. "  
  
"Ric, I'm sorry." Damon was the picture of sadness, shook the man to himself and sank his lips on his neck. Posed sweet kisses on the rosy neck, even as he felt his eyes fill with tears. The only thing he could say was, "I'm sorry." It seemed like a litany.  
  
"Do not do it, it's not your fault, I abused the power of the ring. I had to know that every great magic requires its price. You can’t escape death for so long. At the end the accounts must be balanced." He felt warm drops fall on the neck, it hurt him to know that Damon was so upset.  
  
The only thing that heartened him was to be sure that he would not be left alone. The vampire had other people who loved him, that would have been close, and the time would have weakened his pain. One day he might have even forgotten him.

No, he may not have ever done, after all, a part of him wished that Damon take him always with him.  
  
"Damon, I feel more tired, I think the poison is taking effect. Please-"  
  
"Not yet, I beg you .." He held strong, and the man did the same.  
  
"Please, Damon, I love you, I can’t .." he was whispering to leave, to leave him alone, not to attend the last minutes of his life. Because everything he could endure, except to see the man he loved suffer for him.  
  
Damon wanted to shout that he could go to hell, because he would have stayed there, but did not want to remember their last meeting as an argument. He could not recall ever the face of Alaric modeled by rage and sorrow.

"Ric, you were the sunshine of my life." He kissed him gently on the lips. He saw the man sit back against the wall and smiled then his eyes closed, the beating of his heart began to slow down. He left the crypt without looking back.  
  
The pain came upon him, ran for minutes without stopping, entering into the depths of the forest. When he thought he was far enough away from the mausoleum, he dropped to the ground on his knees and cried out in despair. The fists banging repeatedly on the ground, tears streaming down his handsome face, now upset.

……………………………………………………….

Stefan stopped for a moment on the verge of boarding house, something had caught his attention. Elena stood beside him, his hand tight around the arm of the vampire. The young man had heard that someone was screaming. It was Damon.

……………………………………………………..

Now it was really left alone. They were all gone, even Damon. He and the vampire had looked one last time, it was difficult to compose that faint smile.  
  
At the end the other had opened the door and was gone enveloped by the night. He had noticed how the young man looked at him, how he had struggled to leave him, while his heart cried to stay.  
  
Alaric wanted to tell him to stay, but would only be selfish.  
  
He could not let Damon remember forever the moment, the last breath of life had left his body.  
  
It was increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open, he was tired.  
  
A last look at the world, or in this case his future grave, and then they would be closed forever. He had no regrets, his life had been strange and brief, but intense and beautiful, something can’t say many seniors.  
  
He had loved with all his heart. These were the sweetest memories, were the last things he wanted to think about before leaving. Was right so.

He closed his eyes and thought about how, about three years before, had arrived in that city.  
  
That vampire had bewitched, steal your soul should be declared illegal.  
  
He smiled. Damon was the most important among them, he always had been.  
  
Slowly, lulled by memories, his heart began to fade, it seemed that his heart was being asleep. A light sound, then the rhythm is interrupted.  
  
At the end the grim reaper had found his name on the list. Alaric Saltzman, thirty-four years and some months.  
  
The body, no longer supported by his will, slipped to the side, seemed to be asleep, his face serene, almost happy, perhaps about his last memory. Only one thing betrayed his true condition, his heart stopped beating.

………………………………………………………

Two dark eyes peered ahead. The figure was shrouded in darkness and stood still.  
  
Could distinguish perfectly, all the shapes of those who were in front.  
  
He waited for the right moment, then he would come out of his hiding place and would act.  
  
He sighed, then began to move.

………………………………………………………

The large wooden door creaked open, a gust of wind came into the room and put out some candles.  
  
The young man came down the stairs and leaned close to the man. Two canine teeth white and shiny sprang from his lips. He brought his wrist to his mouth and bit it. Quickly walked the face of the man to the wound and forced him to swallow it.  
  
He repeated the same action a few times, until he was sure it was enough. Then he sat down on the penultimate step and waited.

……………………………………………………

Half an hour had passed when slowly, the corpse in front of him began to move.  
  
The man coughed, and opened his eyes, looked around in astonishment.  
  
His eyes fell on the figure sitting near the door. He focused. He could not believe what he saw.  
  
Elijah stared at him in his right hand holding a couple of bags of blood.  
  
It was clear, if he was still alive, there must be only one explanation. Was in transition.  
  
The old stood up and walked over to Alaric.  
  
"Why did you do this?." Alaric was upset, shouted the question with all the anger in his body.

"Why, I should not have." Elijah was clear, he didn’t felt remorse for his actions.  
  
"I'm a monster. Not will complete the transformation. "He looked away.  
  
"This is not a choice that is up to you."  
  
"On the contrary yes, this is my damn body, my fucking life." He was desperate.  
  
"You gave up your life, I will offer you another." The vampire crouched and took his chin in his right hand.  
  
"I can’t, I shouldn’t." Alaric was crying, he moved aside the hand of the other, and released his chin.  
  
"You can and you will." Elijah had already decided for him, his wasn’t an offer was a matter of fact.  
  
"In my long life, I have had access to the knowledge of many witches. It is true that every spell requires its price, and in this case was your life. "Alaric was about to intervene but the other stopped him.  
  
"But now you're dead, you paid your debt, your alter ego is gone."  
  
Alaric wanted to believe, but he had no evidence to convince him of those words.

Brown eyes peering at him, he saw his pupils grow and then return to their original size, he heard a voice sing a sweet melody. Someone was talking about.  
  
"Drink it, you'll feel better." He took a bag of blood from the hands of the vampire, and began to suck. Greedily ended it and pounced on the other.  
  
Elijah made sure he swallowed every drop and then gave him the floor again.  
  
"I free you from the bond that unites you with me. Now you will do just what you want. "His pupils returned, for the second time, their size.  
  
Alaric put his hand to his mouth and touched what was to be a canine, veins had appeared on his face and in his mouth he could feel the taste of blood.  
  
"I want more."  
  
"If you'll come with me you’ll get more." The ancient stood up and walked toward the door, the young vampire followed him. They came out of the crypt, and did not bother to close the door.

……………………………………………………..

A few hours later, Damon had returned to the mausoleum. Was still far off when he noticed that the door was open. Ran, in a few seconds was inside the room.  
  
Was prepared for what would see, but at this he just had not thought  
  
Alaric was gone, where before there was his body, now lying only a folded and dirt slip of paper.  
  
He walked over and picked it up.

 

 _Alaric_ _is with me, do not look for us, we'll find you. I have to teach him about his new life.  
                                                                                                                                   _

_Elijah_

 

Damon repeated the few words in his mind. His " _new life_ ", he knew immediately that the old had the courage to do what he had forbidden.  
  
Alaric was a vampire. He was live.

………………………………………………………..

As Elijah was able to see in the next few days, with the help of some witches, the alter ego of Alaric had completely disappeared. Unfortunately it was not the only thing.  
  
"He seems to have given up his humanity. Refuses to feel. "The witch turned to the vampire sitting in baroque armchair in front of her.  
  
"Is there anything we can do, _you can_ do?." The young woman's face twitched in denial, her long red hair fluttered.  
  
"Not by magic. He is thus a cause of his choices, he is blocking it, even if unwittingly."  
  
"So only he can unlock his humanity .." The awareness had reached. Elijah sipped the liquor in the glass in his hand.  
  
"Our work is done, his new solar ring is complete and it works."  
  
"Thank you, you are free to go whenever you want." She turned and left the room.  
  
Elijah continued to stare somewhere in the room.  
  
It was time that Alaric met others. All they had to know.

……………………………………………………..

It had been a week, a new professor had replaced Alaric to school. He was a middle-aged man, thin and not very tall, with dark hair and curly, quite unlike him. He seemed to have an English accent.  
  
A letter of resignation was delivered to the school on the same day he died. No one was looking for him and he hadn’t relatives who had asked him.  
  
The only people that knew him in that city, were slowly returning to their daily lives.  
  
Stefan and Elena with their friends were back in school. Jeremy had decided to finish high school in Mystic Falls. Tyler and Caroline had moved in together.  
  
Damon left the house only to go to the Grill where he planned to meet Ric, then returned to the boarding house. He did everything to remain always available, and in places where Elijah could bring him. The places that were more familiar to the Alaric man.

Today they were all gathered at the boarding house. The ancient had called them and had told them that would bring the young vampire there that afternoon.  
  
Warned them that something would be different, that he was no longer the same, and that this did not depend on his nature as a vampire, but a block which had been imposed.  
  
The only thing they wanted was to see him. His diversity, could not change the affection felt for him.  
  
It would take time, they were confident. Their optimism melted like snow in the sun.

…………………………………………………..

Elijah went into the boarding house, followed by Alaric. All the friends of the teacher were in the lounge. Some were sitting on the sofa and chairs, others stood. One walked nervously the room back and forth.  
  
The young man stopped as soon as he heard the sound of their footsteps.  
  
All rested his eyes on the beautiful man who followed Elijah. He had dark blond hair and intense green eyes. A chiseled physique, which shone from the snug t-shirt with short Bordeaux sleeves and dark jeans he wore.  
  
Too good to be human, but still kept his taste in dress.  
  
Elena and Bonnie could not contain the joy, they got up and went over to him to hug him.  
  
"It would be better not to." Elijah stopped them with his words off their enthusiasm. Elena turned to Stefan and then laid eyes on Damon.  
  
The young man stared at the man full of sadness. It wasn’t Alaric, was not _his_ Alaric, no longer at least.  
  
The young vampire casually rested his gaze from one to another. He was suspicious and alert. Too many vampires and a hybrid, they put him on the defensive. Elijah tried to calm him down.

"They do not want you mane, these are your friends, the people you love."  
  
"Those I loved. I want to believe you Elijah, but I look at them and do not feel anything. "Damon's heart was broken, he was sure he had heard the crunching _," he loved. "_ This sentence was engraved in his mind. "Are strangers."  
  
Elena burst into tears. "Ric, why did you do that?." His voice was broken by tears. The others were obviously upset.  
  
"I remember all, I remember _him_." He turned and looked at Damon. "But nothing more."  
  
"Alaric, please sign in to your humanity, do not deprive you." Bonnie sobbed as she prayed that the man would give heed to her words.  
  
"It's no use." Damon stared at what had been his boyfriend and noticed that the man looked around him coldly. He did not feel anything really.  
  
His heart had been frozen.  
  
"I came here today because Elijah wanted it that way, I respect him for the new life that has given me, but now I do not see the need to stay." He turned and walked toward the exit.

"I'm sorry." Elijah was about to leave, when Damon was joined and held him by the wrist.  
  
"So, now _you two_ been together?." From words shone his jealousy. Elijah looked sorry.  
  
"It is not for this reason that I have changed him."  
  
"You have always wanted him." Anger was read on his young face, while his gray eyes nailed the shutters of the other.  
  
"I do not deny that he fascinates me, but it is not under these conditions that I bind myself to him." Elijah was freed and left the boarding house. Damon stood there staring at him, while his perfect complete disappeared around the corner.

…………………………………………………

From that day to the boarding house, a year had passed and many things had changed.  
  
Elena and Stefan were graduates, she and her brother were now living to the boarding house. They had sold their old house. Jeremy was attending the last year of high school. Bonnie had moved to a new city, and lived close to Tyler and Caroline. Went to the same university.  
  
Damon remained in the city, he still had his old habits, but he had added new ones.  
  
Passed from one bed to another, irrespective of the person with whom he spent time. It was just sex, and it was fine.  
  
He had only two rules, which had remained faithful. Do not let anyone fuck him, he was always to have the command, and not kissing.  
  
"Have you a girlfriend.?" That girl was giving him too many questions, he was bored.  
  
"No, I’m just not the kind that kiss." Damon blinked, hiding his irritation.

"A real shame, a nice guy like you should be able to kiss really well."  
  
"Very, but you'll never find out." He smiled at her and took her by the wrist bringing her out of the room. "No one will ever know ..." The last sentence whispered to himself, only he had heard.  
  
The important thing was to keep him busy, even if only for a few hours.  
  
Although a year had passed, the feeling that he had tied to Ric, was not diminished. Unfortunately, the fact that he lived in the same city, did not help.  
  
Damon could not understand what kept him tied to that place, he hadn’t regained his humanity, but kept his old habits.  
  
They met several times at the Grill, often one came out while the other entered, or remained in the same place without exchanging a word.  
  
They sat on opposite sides of the room, occasionally Damon noticed that the man looked at him.  
  
Their eyes met, but the face of the young vampire was still impassive, so Damon looked away and did pour another glass of bourbon.

For some time Alaric entered the bar always accompanied by the same girl.  
  
A vampire with short brown hair. She was not very tall, was thin and she loved to dress in a striking way. Does that say a lot about her character.  
  
Damon suggested that it should be his new girlfriend, with this were three. The other two had lasted a few weeks. He had to admit that this was tough. He sighed and turned away.  
  
The two sat down at a table near the billiards.  
  
Damon felt that someone was watching him. From the mirror in front of him, he could clearly see the person staring back at him.  
  
The vampire with eyes of ice, was smiling at him. Probably had noticed the way he had squared Alaric.  
  
The girl went over to Ric and kissed him. That was the show that little bastard was acting out for him.  
  
The man returned the kiss, then withdrew his face away from the girl and sipped the liquor that was in the glass.

The girl winked at the boy and began to massage the left thigh of Alaric with her hand.  
  
It was too much, Damon got up and left the room. Them to do what they wanted, but not in front of him.

…………………………………………………..

Alaric drew back the hand that was touching him and turned in the direction of the vampire that was leaving the room.  
  
"You know him?." The vampire was playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
"One time we were together." She laughed.  
  
"That's why he was looking at you that way. Too bad for him, now you're mine." He clung to the man’s arm and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Let's go to the hotel, this place tonight is a bore." She smiled mischievously.  
  
A few minutes later the two got up and went away, along the way they found their dinner.

……………………………………………………

At the end Damon was used to seeing his ex with that luxury bitch, or rather, with the vampire who was dressed like a luxury whore.  
  
He deeply despised her, but hid his feelings well.  
  
She, however, was not so good. Openly showed his hatred, and tried in every way to make it clear that she and Alaric were together. It seemed like a mussel attached to the rock.

"Damon." The young passed him and greeted him.  
  
Yes now she waved. Maybe Ric had told him of their past.  
  
"Allyson, elegant as usual." The young man raised an eyebrow and looked. More than elegant, she looked out of a nightclub.  
  
One day, the vampire had come to the bar alone and had approached him. She had presented and offered him a drink. She told him that he had noticed as he watched her man.  
  
" _His man_ ," Damon had thought that if the man was someone was _his_ alone.  
  
Damon had remained silent, turning the toothpick with an olive on top in his glass. Then he got up and had dumped her there sitting at the bar.  
  
At least she had the good sense not to follow him outside.

………………………………………………………

Damon sat at the bar, was enjoying a glass of whiskey. As usual, had subjugated the poor bartender, who continued to fill his glass at regular intervals.  
  
It was a boring Saturday. He snorted.  
  
Stefan and Elena were at home for the weekend. This weekend Damon did not want to do candle.  
  
Of course, the two boys do not flaunt their feelings in front of him, but of course they were not able to hide them. In the end no one had asked.  
  
Only that at least for this weekend had decided to spare the scene.  
  
So he went to the Grill, now was there for a few hours. A blond boy, who could be a little bigger of the age that the vampire showed, was watching him.  
  
Damon turned and blinked, raising the glass in his hand.  
  
The young man smiled and said something to the friends with whom he was playing billiards, and headed for the bar.  
  
Why not, the boy could be a pleasant diversion.

"Hello, my name is Henry." The blond held out his hand and Damon shook it.  
  
"I'm Damon." He invited the other to sit next to him.  
  
Henry offered a drink at the vampire, who gladly accepted.  
  
"Did you come alone?".  
  
"Yes, but I'm never alone for a long time." Damon looked at the young man and smiled.  
  
"I'll take your word."  
  
The vampire was tired of talking, was not there to make friends.  
  
He hoped that the young man was better in bed, compared to how he was in his attempt to seduce him.  
  
He was going to propose to follow him and continue their evening elsewhere, when someone sat down at his right. It was a familiar figure, had a familiar smell.  
  
The man looked at the blond and spoke.  
  
"Get out." Damon turned toward the voice.  
  
Alaric sat beside him. He was wearing a dark shirt whose top two buttons were undone. He was wearing black jeans and shoes the same color.

The human, subjugated, left the bar and went back to his friends at the billiards.  
  
"What the hell?." Alaric ignored the question of the other and ordered a drink.  
  
"Hey, where is your beautiful girlfriend today?." Alaric looked up from his glass and looked at Damon.  
  
"She joins me here." He looked away and sipped the liquor in the glass. "You know, I've done you a favor."  
  
"How nice, but were not your business."  
  
"That guy was so boring." Damon had to admit that Ric was right, but it was enough that he was not in bed.  
  
"Goodbye Ric, say hello to Allyson." The vampire smiled angry, got up from the bar and went to retrieve Henry.  
  
A few minutes later the two came out of the bar. Damon felt that the other was staring at them, but ignored it.  
  
A few moments later, Allyson approached Ric, kissed him on the cheek and sat down beside him.

The man did not turn around. In this way, he did not notice that she was furious. She must have watched the whole scene.  
  
 _"_ _That little bastard has exceeded the limit."_ The vampire promised that Damon would pay.

…………………………………………………………

Alaric did not know what he was doing. Had seen Damon at the bar with that guy, and something had pushed him to sit next to them.  
  
The words were out of his mouth without notice.  
  
Since he became vampire, he met many people, but Damon was still able to arouse in him something that he could not give a name.  
  
It was as if the young man was able to hypnotize him. He could not be indifferent to him.  
  
He was surprised as he were staring at him when they were in the same room.

…………………………………………………..

The weekend was over, Stefan and Elena had returned to attend classes at the university.  
  
Jeremy was on a trip to Canada and he was alone at the boarding house.  
  
Damon turned on the radio, he found a rock station. Climbed over the balustrade of the first floor overlooking the living room, and began to dance.  
  
The shirt unbuttoned fluttered at every movement of the pelvis. And shamelessly showed the perfect chest.  
  
The bottle of bourbon in his left hand, emptied quickly.  
  
He was so taken by the rhythm of the song, which he did not notice that someone had entered the boarding house.  
  
The figure quickly snapped up the stairs and pushed him from the railing. With another shot crossed the room and nailed, with his weight, Damon to the floor.  
  
The young man looked surprised that the face he had in front of his.  
  
Allyson looked at him and smiled evilly, while her hand pressed against the boy’s chest a post.  
  
"Just could not do as I tell you?." She was irritated.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Damon gasped as he felt the stake tearing his skin.  
  
"And yet you know it. He was mine." The vampire had a furious glance.  "He will be mine. But you have to go. "  
  
"You're here to talk or want to kill me?." Damon smiled mockingly and she sank the weapon even more in depth.  
  
The vampire coughed and saw blood came out of his mouth.  
  
"Goodbye, Damon, I’ll not feel your absence."  
  
Damon closed his eyes.

"Get away from him." The voice was imperious and brooked no argument.  
  
Allyson turned and looked at Alaric.  
  
"I do it for us, you will be free." She seemed crazy, smiled hesitantly.  
  
"I will not repeat twice." The young began to cry, she left the post and walked away from Damon.  
  
"Now go away and do not come back to me."  
  
"I love you-." She walked over to Alaric and hugged him, the vampire did not respond to the gesture, his arms were at his sides.  
  
The man look into her eyes, his eyes showed all the hatred he felt for her.  
  
The vampire upset ended the embrace and ran away, left the boarding house, no one would ever see her again.

………………………………………………………

Alaric approached the vampire impaled on the ground. He bent over him and pulled the stake.  
  
Damon yelled in pain. The man stepped back a few inches and continued to stare.  
  
Damon rubbed the spot where the skin had been perforated, a few seconds and returned to its normal beauty.  
  
The young man turned and stared in to Alaric. The man looked furious.  
  
"A few seconds more, and you'd really rid of me." He smiled and continued to look at him.  
  
Alaric moved quickly, took him by the collar of his shirt, lifted him off the floor and pushed him against the wall.  
  
Damon looked at him surprised. The man held him motionless against the wall, his fists were at the sides of the head of the young man and his green eyes peering at him.  
  
"Why did not you defend, you could easily dismiss her. Compared to you, is a young vampire. "

"Why should I?." Damon snorted. "Tell me Ric what's the point of this conversation.?"  
  
The man looked confused, for the first time Damon thought he saw on his face some emotion. He realized that it was time to go for broke groped.  
  
"I understand, you wanted to be the one to kill me, well do it I’ll not oppose resistance."  
  
Damon closed his eyes and let his arms slip down at his sides.

………………………………………………….

Alaric looked at the vampire who was in front, and felt the blood boils in his veins. Something in him had awakened.  
  
He had noticed that something inside him was changing, long before, but it was at that moment that the wall he had created, was collapsing altogether.  
  
He stared at those gray eyes and he could not look away.  
  
That face, that body, that smell. It was all so familiar, so intimate, so right.  
  
Damon wanted to die, he could read it in his eyes. He was begging to kill him.  
  
But he would not do it, could not do it. The only thing he wanted to do was kiss him.  
  
Alaric brought his face close to Damon and kissed him. He felt that the lips of the other were curving to form a smile. Then the vampire opened his mouth and Alaric pushed his tongue inside.  
  
The combination of their tongues gave birth to a passionate kiss. Damon put his hands on the sides of Alaric and hugged him. The man did the same.  
  
Time seemed to stand still. Maybe they had ended up in another dimension.

After a few minutes their mouths parted.  
  
"Took you so long, luckily I'm patient." Damon smiled at the vampire.  
  
Alaric thought about how he almost lost the man he loved, and all because of that stupid wall that was built. A barrier that had removed his humanity.  
  
"Apparently the fire can’t freeze." Alaric smiled, then pushed both on the floor. Damon laughed.  
  
"You don’t waste time."  
  
"I've lost enough." The young vampire took off his shirt and unzipped his pants, then lowered them and pulled them from the legs, in a few moments did the same with his boxers and the rest.  
  
Damon was happy as he had ever been, for a year. He took off his clothes quickly and lay down on the ground, slyly winked at his lover.  
  
Alaric licked his lips and then leaned on him.  
  
He began to move his fingers on the chest of the young. Seemed trying to memorize every detail.

It was the first time they were so close since he had become a vampire.  
  
Damon could not keep the little moans of pleasure that traveling along, whenever Alaric gently moved his fingers over his body.  
  
"I know for sure that you have not been a saint." Alaric looked sorry. "And it's all my fault."  
  
"I was more chaste than I should have, given the circumstances." Damon put his left hand on the right hand of Alaric and guided it gently between his legs, until he felt the man's fingers lean on the entrance.  
  
The man looked at him in dismay and Damon smiled sheepishly.  
  
Even a vampire could blush, this would never have imagined.  
  
The young man held out his right hand and stroked Alaric’s hair, then clasped his fingers around a few strands and drew the other to himself. When their faces were close, Damon kissed him. The kiss was a tangle of teeth and tongues.  
  
While kissing him, Alaric put his hand on the penis of the other, and then tighten it around and move decisively.

A shiver ran through the back of the young, while the other began to lay soft kisses on his chest, going down and licking his balls, while the sure hand of his lover kept moving up and down on his penis.  
  
Damon spread his legs to make room for Alaric, who came down between his thighs, and then insert his tongue in the entry, he had discovered.  
  
He moved his tongue at the same pace of the hand, a rate which even Damon was adequate. The young man moved his hips rhythmically and kept slightly lifted his bottom to bring it closer to the mouth of Alaric.  
  
"Aaaah!." Alaric was massaging his prostate.  
  
"Enough Ric, ah .." The vampire pulled the tongue from the entry and brought his mouth to Damon’s face.

Two gray eyes staring at him full of lust, and two wet lips smiled, as an hand rested on his penis and began to move.  
  
Their erections were almost unbearable, so great was the desire they felt for each other.  
  
Alaric groaned, none of them had more brakes. Their verses of pleasure filled the board. They seemed to be making a porno. If they had been neighbors, they certainly would have been shocked.  
  
"Damon if you keep that, ah, I think that I’ll come as a sixteen year old." Damon grinned and left the grip he had on the penis of the other.  
  
Alaric settled, up to lie with the pubis between the legs of the other vampire. Then he took his penis in his hand and guided him in the entrance.  
  
He could hear his own saliva rest on his penis. The hole was hot and wet. Alaric had to concentrate not to come at the same time he had inserted the tip and felt the narrow beam of muscles close around him.

Damon had to be in the same situation, was eager to hear him fully inside him.  
  
The young man shook his legs around the waist of Alaric and brought it to him.  
  
Alaric was completely inside Damon. Began to move.  
  
"Damon. _My_ Damon.”

Both had been with other people, but they had never made love with anyone else. Now, everything was different, everything was amplified, every feeling was right, every movement was synchronized. Theirs was a union of souls.  
  
Damon could feel his muscles become tense whenever Alaric moved inside him, as if to leave, then slip inside, with a slow penetration.  
  
Their mouths could not be separated for more than a few seconds, but when they were away, uttered incomprehensible words and repeated, like a mantra, their names.  
  
Alaric panting on the left side of the neck of Damon, the white fangs protruded from the mouth, while increasing the intensity of the thrusts of his hips.  
  
"Ric, aah, stronger .. AAH!. "  
  
Even Damon had discovered the canines, his gray eyes spotted a precise point on the man’s skin. His mouth rested on the flesh and bit.  
  
Alaric did the same thing on the neck of the young.

Both were sucking the blood of the other. Their pelvic movements became faster, until both came. Damon shook, and felt his cum rest between their chests, while that of Alaric was spilled inside the young.  
  
Their lips came to rest on each other, one of the thousand kisses would be followed.  
  
The young vampire lingered a few moments between the legs of the other, while the last spasms caused by orgasm made their way into his body, then pulled his penis from the entrance, Damon felt the semen trickling down his buttocks.  
  
He lay down beside the young man. The other vampire turned to him.  
  
Damon could see the happiness in those green eyes staring at him.  
  
 _His_ Alaric was back, and would remain forever.  
  
"Now I'll have to put up with you for eternity." Alaric smiled and Damon pretended to resent those words.  
  
"Ric, it will be better for you to take your responsibilities." Damon blinked, and Alaric laughed, then embraced him.

"Then I'll make you an honest man."  
  
"Not today though." Damon moved and straddled over Alaric, then began to move his buttocks on the penis of the other.  
  
The man groaned and felt his cock was hardening again, Damon smiled with satisfaction.  
  
Be vampires had its advantages, Alaric had to admit.

 

 

 

“Look into my eyes - you will see  
What you mean to me  
Search your heart - search your soul  
And when you find me there you'll search no more..”

 

“Take me as I am - take my life  
I would give it all I would sacrifice  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
I can't help it there's nothin' I want more..”

“There's nowhere - unless you're there  
All the time - all the way…  
I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
Walk the wire for you - Ya I'd die for you  
Ya know it's true  
Everything I do - I do it for you.”

End.

 

NB: Lyrics from “Tainted Love” – Marilyn Manson and “Everything I Do I Do It For You”- Brian Adams.

 


End file.
